Growing Up Is A Pain
by Leo-in-Wonderland
Summary: Everyone knows of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. Everyone knows of John, Michel, Wendy, the Lost Boys. Everyone knows the story. Wendy and the gang may have grown up, but who says the show must end there? Why can't there be another girl that Peter Pan meets? Peter X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! I normally write anime fanfics, but I LOVE Peter Pan, so I'm giving it a shot. The Peter Pan I'm basing this fanfic on is, the one with Jeremy Sumpter. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Our story starts in England. And remember, all you need is faith, trust, and a little bit of fairy dust.

A strange boy, with leaves as pants, sat at a closed window, peering in. Inside of the window was a family. The husband had dark hair and blue eyes. The two sons looked like smaller versions of their father. Now, the wife. Oh, how she was beautiful. Her light, brown curls bounced, as her dazzling grey eyes smiled. The family danced around the room to a song of joy and laughter. The mood of this family contrasted the mood of the strange boy. In fact, he looked like he went through years of pain and sorrow. To tell the truth, he did, for that strange boy is Peter Pan.

Peter had always kept his promise; he never forgot about Wendy. He couldn't even if he had tried. And trust me, he had. He visited Wendy everyday, but she never opened the window.

Today was Christmas and the snowy night was amazing. But Peter wasn't happy at all. Christmas marked the twelfth year that Wendy has forgotten-. _No, she hasn't. She's just been busy. _He glanced back into the window, and longed for Wendy. Just to hold her, to dance with her, to give her a thimble. Just as Peter was thinking about it, Wendy gave her husband a thimble.

"Tink, this is it. It has finally happened. Wendy has forgotte-" Peter couldn't bring himself to say it. Unable to say more, Peter and Tink flew back to Neverland, in silence.

It's been 90 years since that dreaded day. Somewhere along those 90 years, Wendy passed away. Peter was devastated that his first love had died, and he couldn't have stopped it. For all of those years, Peter thought that if he could have kept Wendy in Neverland, she would still be alive. It was all his fault. He still took fresh flowers to Wendy's grave everyday and sat there, staring at her picture.

* * *

So, this is the ending of chapter one, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's Leo with chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

"Peter Pan? You're thirteen and you believe in Peter Pan?! You're such a kid! He's fake!" a child screamed. As he finished his sentence, a body shot towards him

"How dare _you_! Can you fly? Can you fight pirates? Can you defeat Captain Hook? Can you stay a child FOREVER?" Elizabeth screamed back, attacking the offender. Elizabeth was quite attached to Peter Pan; he had been her first friend and her first love. She wanted nothing more, but to go to Neverland and never grow up. Kicking the offender in the stomach, Elizabeth growled, "Peter Pan _**is**_ real."

Peter was slumped down, in Neverland, doing nothing, when he heard, "Peter Pan _**is **_real." Straightening up, Peter began to listen, and he heard some adults talking to a girl:

"Elizabeth, you cannot attack Henry."

"Why not?!"

"He was only speaking the truth."

"The truth? THE TRUTH? All you people think I'm mad, don't you? You think I'm mad for waiting for Peter to come!"

"No, not mad. Just, childish-"

"Foolish. Elizabeth-"

"My dear, dear Elizabeth, you must grow up." What happened next was unclear to Peter, he couldn't see what was happening, but knew it was bad.

"My dear, dear Elizabeth, you must grow up." Those were the last words her wretched mother told her. Her father had given her up to the orphanage because they couldn't take care of her. Her mother used to tell her stories of Peter Pan and Cinderella, but times grew hard. Suddenly, all of the fairy tales were rubbish and a waste of time. One thing led to another, and the next thing she knew, she was at an orphanage.

"Don't you ever _dare call me Elizabeth_. That is not my name, and it never will be. I will never grow up. NEVER!" Elizabeth ran out of the room, out of the orphanage, and into the woods.

This was the last thing that Peter heard. _Hm. Maybe I should see into this manner_.

"Grow up. Be a lady. Take responsibility. Everyone tells me this. What's so good about growing up? Why do I have to be a lady?" Elizabeth sighed, angrily. She didn't understand what was so good about being an adult; they seemed to have dull lives. She saw much more excitement in sword fights and fairies. Elizabeth found her special spot, and pulled a book out from a hollow log. The cover was bright red, adorned with little crystals and fancy writing. Elizabeth had nicked it from Miss Matting's room. But when she opened the book up, the fanciness disappeared, replaced by hundreds of notes. This book kept every single fairy tale, fable, or story that Elizabeth remembered. She liked to read it when she felt upset, because the adventures took her away from everything that was real. She didn't have to grow up, she was able to just pretend everything was fine. After reading a few pages, Elizabeth felt as if she had calmed down. When she looked up, she saw a blur of a shadow past and panicked. Putting the book back, Elizabeth began to sprinted back to the orphanage.

* * *

End of chapter two~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE! And thank you SO MUCH for those people who have: favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story!

* * *

After taking her nightly shower, Elizabeth opened up the window and sat down, with her feet over the edge. Every night she did this, in hopes that Peter Pan would come. Oh course, Peter never came yet. But that didn't stop Elizabeth. She knew if she just kept trying, waiting for Peter, he'd come. Who knew that her wish was closer than she thought?

As Elizabeth was staring at the woods, she saw another shadow flick by. She was afraid that it was a thief, yet if she closed the window, she would also lock out Peter. "No, I must be brave and keep the window," she thought to herself.

* * *

Peter had past up this so called, "Elizabeth" a few times to just see her. She was fairly small, had red hair, and dull green eyes. She looked liked she was eleven. In short, she was no match for Wendy. Oh, Wendy. How Peter's heart ached for her. Peter shook his head. "Wendy is gone. There isn't much use in longing for her," he said to himself.

Peter tried to get closer to where the girl was. Slowly, he crept into the room. Everything was going fine, 'til Peter's shadow had loosen itself and crashed into a desk, in sudden excitement of being free. Noticing the attention it had brought to itself, it hid.

Elizabeth was about to lie down in bed, until she heard someone crash into her work desk.

"Who's there," she asked, "I have a towel and I am not afraid to use it!"Realizing that her slightly damp towel wasn't much of a threat, Elizabeth grabbed a pair of scissors. Quietly, she stalked the area around her desk. Suddenly, she saw a shadow and flung the scissors in that direction. The scissors made contact with something. Rushing over to the area, Elizabeth found a shadow. She gasped. A shadow? That could only be one person! Her eyes quickly scanned her room, and she found him.

"Peter! You're finally here after all this time; I've waited so long!" she exclaimed, beaming. Peter looked over to her.

"Can I have my shadow back?" he asked, ignoring her excitement. Her smile fell just a bit as she handed the shadow over.

"You know, I could attach it back to you," she said.

Before Peter could stop it, his thoughts went to Wendy and how she sewed him shadow on. God, it hurt so much to think of her.

"No, I don't need anyone sewing it on for me," he replied.

"Ha, sew? Peter, I can't sew to save my life. But some super glue might do the trick," she said, walking to her desk. She took out a small tube of clear liquid and motioned Peter to sit down next to her. He hesitated to coming over, but still sat down. Elizabeth dabbed a bit of of the glue on each foot and the shadow stuck.

"There, now it will stay on longer," she said. Since she was finished, Peter started walking to the window.

"W-wait! Peter, you aren't going to say anything else?" Elizabeth asked.

"What else do I need to say to you?" he asked, harshly.

"Like, Neverland! I can't... Go with you?"

"Ha, Neverland? Why would I ever bring _you_ there?"

Now, Peter wasn't really this harsh. He just couldn't help but feeling guilty. Like if he brought another girl to Neverland, it would tarnish Wendy's memory. Deep in his thoughts about Wendy, he didn't notice Elizabeth. She was bubbling with anger and sadness. Peter wasn't who she thought her was.

"You know what, FINE! Forget you, you're nothing like the stories!" Elizabeth screamed, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Hate to break it to you, _kid_, but nothing is like the stories. It's just a bunch of crap," Peter said, walking to the window sill. And just as Peter was about to fly away, he turned back and said, "By the way, I **hate** girls who cry, they're stupid."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN. Peter is a bit of a jerk in this one, but it's just because he misses Wendy. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was a jerk in the previous chapter, and he still is in this one. And we get an in-look to Tink's feelings. Enjoy~

* * *

Elizabeth just couldn't believe it, Peter was a jerk. She dreamt of meeting Peter forever, and here he comes, just to ruin her dreams. "That's it," she thought, "why should I stay now? The only thing that kept me here was Peter. Now that I know he's terrible, why stay?" Elizabeth decided that she was going to simply run away; she didn't have anyone here, anyways. She packed all her clothes, a pen, and some papers. She walked towards the window, but stole one more glance at her room.

"Good-bye, nothing."

Elizabeth climbed out of the window and started towards the woods. There was no way she'd leave the story book behind, even if Peter said it was all crap.

* * *

"PETER!" Tink yelled. Peter swung around, "What?"

"Are you really going to ruin that girl's dreams?"

"Are you really going to lecture me about it?"

"Look, I just looked at her monitor again. She's running away. She's not going to last alone for a day. Why don't you just bring her here-"

"And RUIN Wendy's memory?"

"Peter-"

"NO, TINK!"

"LISTEN TO ME," Tink screamed, "do you think you're the only one that loved someone? The only one that had to watch that someone fall in love with someone else?"

"Like you ever loved anyone, Tink," Peter scoffed.

"I loved _you_. You fell in love with Wendy. I watched you, for **ninety years**. Ninety years, Peter. I've watched you slowly lose yourself, slowly die inside. If anyone knows how much it sucks, it's me. So if you excuse, I'm going to save an innocent girl." Tink flew off, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

* * *

Elizabeth found the log and took out her book. She skimmed the notes for the Peter Pan stories. Quickly re-reading them, she felt empty inside. Peter was right. The Madames from the orphanage were right. Her mother was... right. She couldn't take it anymore; the twelve years of abandonment forced their way up. Elizabeth broke. She began to cry, and sob, and wail. Anything to take away all of her pain, yet nothing came. Nothing but more tears and screams.


End file.
